DMHG MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS
by Kirley Duke
Summary: A DRACO LE HAN DADO UNA MISION Y ES ENAMORAR A HERMIONE POR Q EN ELLA SE OCULTA ALGO. SIN SABER Q EL SE ENAMORARIA DE ELLA, HERMIONE SE ENAMORARA? Y PANSY JUNTO CON RON HARAN LO IMPOSIBLE PARA SEPARARLOS
1. EL REGRESO Y EL BESO

**Este es mi primer fic.**

**Espero q les guste, y si les gusta dejen sus comentarios plis. **

**Besos, Kirley**

EL REGRESO Y EL BESO

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, todos dormian paro una chica seguia despierta. –es tarde, mejor me duermo ya . -dijo bostezando.  
Aquella chica ya no era la misma, dejo la niñes para convertirse en una adolescente, su cuerpo cambio, su cabello ya no estaba tan enmarañado, ahora lo tenia en rulos q caían x su frente y espalda. Hasta sus pensamientos habían cambiado.  
Hermione Granger ya no era esa chica q parecia raton de biblioteca, ahora tenia a muchos chicos q andaban tras de ella, claro de hogwarts todavía no x q no sabían q ella había cambiado tanto.

Ala mañana siguiente.

-Hermione date prisa, se te hace tarde-grito su mama desde el primer piso.

-ya voy-dijo bajando rápidamente x las escaleras-ya, y papa?

-en el auto, rápido vamonos, tus cosas ya estan arriba-respondio su mama.

-hija, deprisa-la apuro su papa.

-"todo mundo tiene prisa hoy"-penso –ya voyyy.

Se subieron al auto y se dirijieron hacia la estacion King's Cross, su papa saco rapidamente sus maletas y se despidieron de ella.

-te vamos a extrañar-dijo su mama sollozando-te cuidas mucho.

-si mama, no te preocupes-Heermione habrazo a su mama y luego a su papa-pa cuidense.

-si, jane, te extrañaremos-correspondio al abrazo de su hija-anda ve, se te hace tarde.

Hermione se dirigio hacia la barrera q dividia el ande 9 del 10, y la atraveso. Del otro lado estaban alumnos q como ella regresarian a hogwarts, era ya un poco tarde, no vio a los Weasley, asi q asumio q ya deverian de estar en el tren, subio su baúl y entro al tren.

A los pocos minutos el tren empezo a moverse.

-mmm... no aquí no estan-repetia al abrir los compartimientos, era difícil caminar entre tantos chicos,vio una melena conocida, se dirigio hacia donde la habia visto.

-hola, hermosa dama-escucho-eres nueva verdad? Nunca te habia visto x aki.-esa persona le impidioel paso.

-me hablas ami?-contesto la castaña confusa.

-ves a alguna otra chica linda?-contesto.

-no soy nueva-dijo levantando la vista para ver quien hablaba con ella. O.o –Ma-Malfoyy?

-Si, en persona-dijo seximente, la vio a los ojos O.o -Gra-Granger, pero q diablos?-dijo cuando la reconocio.

-arg, un malfoy me halago, q asco €€-decia Hermione con cara de "largate de aki"

-una… :P halague a una sangre sucia?-repitio x lo bajo, q Hermione no escucho.-NO te halgue estupida SANGRE SUCIA-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Si lo hiciste, mejor me voy-dicho esto la castaña se dirijio hacia un compartimiento donde habia visto entrar a Ron-uff los encontre.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Harry abranzandola-como has estado?

-bien Harry, los extrañe-dijo abrazando a Ron y a Ginny.

-hey, Hermione, x q tardaste tanto eh?-pregunto Ginny.

-me dormi xD-dijo la castaña.

-Wow como has cambiado hermione-dijo Ron inconcientemente.

-eh… este gracias Ron-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Ron vamos, la ronda de prefectos.

-o si seme olvidaba, ya regresamos-dijo

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en un silencio muy incomodos para ambos. El compartimiento se habrio y hay estaba luna.

-luna¡ grito Ginny abalanzándose para abrazar a su amiga.

-Ginny, te estaba buscando, hola Harry-saludo

Platicaron un ratito y Luna regreso a su compartimiento, Ron y Hermione regresaron.

-como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunto Ginny

-Bien, esta vez volvi a ir a Francia, y ustedes?

-mmm al comienzo como siempre con mis tios, ya en la madriguera xD fue otra cosa.

-Perci fue a la casa y Fred y Georsh-decia Ginny q fue interrumpida.

-lo recibieron con sus sortilegios, exactamente no se q usaron pero como no estaba mama ni papa Perci salio corriendo y no creo q vuelva a regresar jajaja-se reia Ron.

-pero si fue a su casa x que lo sacaron?-pregunto la chica.

-esque venia de parte del ministerio-respondio Ginny- queria que no rebieramos mas a Harry en la madriguera, x contradecir al ministerio.-dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-hay que ponernos las tunicas ya-dijo Harry, fijando su mirada a otro lado.

Los chicos empezaron a ponerse sus tunicas, el castillo estaba cerca.

Cuando ya habian llegado bajaron del tren y se encaminaron a los carruajes.

-Los de primero x aquí-se escucho una voz

-hola Hagrid - saludaron los chicos a la vez.

-hola chicos, como estuvieron las vacaciones-pregunto el semi-gigante.-bueno,bueno luego me diran, nos vemos en el castillo.

Entraron al castillo, como siempre estaba decorado con velas flotando y el cielo oscuro en el techo del Gran comedor.

Se hizo la selección de casas, el director dio las recomendaciones (es Dumbledore, en el fic no ah muerto xD)

El banquete comenzo.

**MESA DE SLYTHERIN**

-"porque diablos pienso en ella"-se decia asi mismo-"puede esperar un poco, no, ya maldita sea Granger, juro q pagaras".

-Draco te pasa algo?-pregunto Pansy Parkinson al ver q el rubio no ponia la minima atención a la platica.

-No-dijo cortante.

-bueno, no importa.

-Draco mepuedo acostar con Pansy?-pregunto zabini.

-si-dijo.

-0.o ¿Qué? ¬¬ -Pansy lo miro fulminante.

-ya, ya mentira esq no hace caso-dijo Zabini.

-Draco escierto que eresimpotente? xD-pregunto Pansy a Draco sabiendo q hiba a decir q si por estar distraido.

-si-dijo Draco,una ola de risas estallaron cerca de Draco eso hizo q reaccionara-que ocurre?

-nada-decia Spencer agarrandose el estomago-jajajaja.

-Hay Draco jajaja-no podia hablar Pansy x la risa-esq.. esque nos dijiste q eras impotente jaja.

-O.o-quedo Draco-Quien Diablos fue el q dijo eso.

-TU-contesto Zabini- hasta me diste permiso para acostarme con Pansy .

-¬¬ -a la chica se le fue la Risa pagaras-dijo.

-Todos silencio, el proximo q se burle recibira un cruciatas ¬¬-dijo Draco.

**H**abian terminado ya casi de comer.

-Hermione, que tanto vez?-pregunto Lavander que se habia sentado al fren de ella.

-nada, solo pensaba-dijo la castaña.

-ok. Mira parvati-siguieron platicando.

Bueno la cena se habia acabado y se dirigian ya hacia sus salas comunes.

Les indicaron a los chicos de primero lo que devian saber y se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Hermione no pudo dormir y tomo ropa para ir al baño de prefectos.

Camino x los pasillos no habia nadie.

Entro al baño, abrio los grifos, se quito la ropa y cuando el agua estaba lista se metio. Alguien se dirigia hacia el mismo lugar, vio q ya estaba siendo ocupado, se asomo a ver kien era, y la vio.

-buena hora para comenzar mi "mision"-sonrio tetricamente.-que haces tan tarde aquí Granger?-pregunto dejandose ver.

-estupido huron que haces tu aki?.-dijo la chica cogiendo una toalla para salir y taparse.

-lo mismo que tu?-respondio, vio q hermione salio y la siguió con la mirada.

-Largo de aquí-recogio su varita, como pudo se vistio sin q Draco la viera.

-Que tu no ya ta hibas-dijo.

-pudrete.

-primero las damas.

-pansy no es una dama.

-segura?

-el rubio se acercaba mas a la castaña, ella quedo a corrolada entre la pared.

-estupido mortifago,alejate.

-esas son palabras mayores Granger-puso sus fuertes y musculosos brasos dejandola inmóvil-por que tiemblas?

-tengo frio, idiota.

Sin previo aviso Draco la beso, saboreo su aroma a fresa y ella aunque se resistia le gusto esa sensación y su aroma, un olor a menta. El acasricio su rostro y ella callo en la cuenta q su peor enemigo la estaba besando y le dolio donde mas le duele a un hombre. (Draco, cuentaselo al q mas confianza le tengas. xD )

Hermione salio corriendo a su sala comun.

Listo, si les gusto me dicen pliss.


	2. LA MISION DE DRACO

**Seguno capi.**

**Gracias x leerlo.**

**Siento aya estado algo ridículo el primero, pero gracias x leerlo.**

------------------------LA MISION DE DRACO--------------------------

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con un poco de sueño y la causa fue que se habia qdado hasta tarde pensando en un beso y cierto chico rubio.

Se dio cuenta q era la ultima en levantarse, busco ropa y se metió a bañar.

-no hay nada como un buen baño caliente-se dijo.

Después del baño bajo al gran comedor.

Al entrar pudo sentir como la observaban, x un momento trato de ignorar esa mirada.

-Hola dormilona-saludo Harry.

-benos diwas-trato de decir Ron que estaba ocupado tratando de engullir su comida.

-te aconsejo q tomes un poco de zumo-dijo riendo la castaña.

-jaja tiene razón Ron-dijo Harry.

Ginny se sento al lado de Hermione.

-Buenos dias chicos- los saludo Ginny-hola harry-dijo cortamente.

-Hola Ginny- la saludo hermione q ponia atención en los gestos de Harry.

-Ho..hola Ginny, buenos dias-dijo un poco sonrojado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el tiempo q estubo Harry en la madriguera y al convivir mucho tiempo con Ginny, Harry empezo a sentir algo por esa niña q desde la noche a la mañana se habia convertido en toda una mujer para el.

Ginny habia cambiado, tenia 15 años y era un poco rebelde, su cebello era algo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenia desgrafilado.

Ella nunca habia dejado de qurer a Harry, solo q ya se habia aburrido de que el la viera solo como una hermana, se habia alejado de el.

Pero ese verano habia cambiado al ver como harry la miraba, y ver como se comportaba cuando estaba junto a ella (claro lejos de Ron).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ven, no soy el unico q se atraganta-dijo Ron pasandole un vaso de zumo a Harry-

quieres zumo Harry.

-No gracias Ron-dijo sonrojado

-ya acabaron de comer?pregunto impaciente Hermione-se nos hace tarde.

-No vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Ron mirando su reloj de pulsera-vez?-dijo enseñandole la hora.

-Ok, los espero en el aula, adios Ginny-Hermione ya no aguantaba esa mirada, asi que salio del gran comedor x q no podria corresponderle sin q Harry y Ron lo notaran y empezaran la 3 guerra mundial (hablando a lo mugglet)

-Espera Hermione, no te enojes ya vamos-le dijo Harry-adios Ginny.

-No te enojes Herm-dijo Ron saliendo tras de sus amigos-nos vemos Ginny.

-adios dijo la chica-Luna espera.

-Ah hola Ginny-dijo la chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna era una persona maravillosa, como todos ella tambien habia cambiado, aunq el look lo tenia igualito a Ginny ya q eran inseparables. Seguia poniendose algunos de sus accesorios raros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No te avia visto, como te fue?-pregunto Ginny, mientras se hiban a los jardines.

-Que diablos te pasa- grito enojada.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa-la reprendio.

Si, si me importa, Draco, cual malditasea es tu mision?-le reclamaba Pansy.

Draco la tomo de la garganta y la pego a la pared de una manera un poco agresiva-mirame bien Parkinson, y escuchame, NO te metas en esto, quien-tu-sabes me lo encargo ami, entiende NO te importa lo q haga.-lo dijo clavandole sus ojos grises.

-Claro, como digas hazlo q quieras con la Granger-lo fulmino con la mirada-Y vete al diablo-lo empujo y se solto de el.

La chica se perdio x el pasillo.

Draco se quedo hay con las ganas de golpear a alguien pero solo suspiro.

FLASH BACK

-Estas listo?dijo lucius malfoy entrando a un cuarto oscuro.

-si-contesto el rubio

-vamos Draco nos esperan ya-dijo tomando un tranlador q el rubio automáticamente tambien tomo.

Aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, casi no se vislumbraba nada, era un cementerio .caminaron un poco y llegaron donde estaban algunos mortifagos.

-han llegado-dijo un mortifago.

-Perfecto ven Draco-dijo Voldemort-tengo una mision especial para ti.

El rubio lo obedecio y se acerco-usted manda-dijo con una leve inclinación.

-Quiero q hagas algo especial para mi-dijo voldemort.

-Lo q guste.

-quiero que enamores a la sangre sucia de Granger- le ordeno.

-QUE- trato de no gritar pero no pudo-lo siento señorpodria preguntar x que?

-hazlo bien, y seras recompenzado, y no no puedes saber para que, eres el unico q lo sabra y tu padre tambien-le dijo.

Draco sentía que la sangre le hervía como podía pedirle eso?

-el plan completo ya lo sabras a su debido tiempo. Ahora sal de mi presencia.

Draco se inclino y retiro de hay.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Malditasea por que yo, estaban Zabini y Spencer tambien-trataba de gritar-Maldita sangre sucia-dijo Draco y se dirigio a clases.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban conversando en la puerta del aula.

Cuando Draco llego.

-Quitate-ordeno al pelirrojo q estaba en la puerta.

-Obligame-contesto.

-Con gusto-dijo Draco.

-Weasley y malfoy a su lugar- ordeno Snape-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor x llegar tarde.

-Pero Malfoy llego tarde tambien-resongo Ron

-Otros 5 puntos por resongar.

Se dirigieron a su lugar.

-maldito Malfoy-dijo Harrry.

-Tambien Snape-dijo Hermione.


End file.
